


It's Always Your Fault

by camieru



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, M/M, Non-Chronological, Psychology, alternative ending, precursors!Newt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: Германн не знает, сколько он уже тут находится, надеется лишь, что однажды этот лже-Ньютон заткнется и даст ему уже сойти с ума окончательно. Возможно, Ньютон тогда и впрямь убил его, и это место - Ад, которого он заслужил.





	It's Always Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Все начинается с невинных шуток в этих ваших твиттерах  
> "Какое-то дарк!АУ с прекурсор-Ньютом, который иррационально привязался к Германну из-за долгого взаимодействия с мозгом Ньюта, и в итоге сохранил жизнь только ему, держит его в каких-то замкнутых условиях, где он может существовать без вреда для здоровья"

      Единственное доступное сравнение, к которому Германн может прибегнуть, чтобы описать место, в котором он находится — коробка. Ящик. Самый дорогой и герметичный гроб, в котором покойник и через несколько десятилетий будет выглядеть уж если не относительно свежо, то хотя бы более презентабельно, чем соседи по кладбищу. Огромный, безобразный, почти бесконечный бункер, выглядящий как уродливая компиляция из кукольного домика в плане нарочитой безупречности и полнейшей искусственности, и лабораторного крысиного лабиринта в плане самой концепции.  
  
      Он не может даже сказать наверняка, где вся эта конструкция располагается — ни единой двери наружу, ни единого окна. Хотелось бы надеяться, что он хотя бы по-прежнему на земле, а не погребен где-то в глубинах Разлома — хотя, по большому счету, никакого значения это уже и не имеет.  
  
      Он не может сказать, сколько времени он тут находится — колеблется где-то между сутками и парой месяцев, плюс-минус года полтора. Все, что здесь было — десятки метров стен, полов, потолков и комнат — все выглядят до отвращения искусственно, холодно. И если бы не нелепые попытки украсить интерьер весьма сомнительными предметами искусства и мебелью, с трудом претендующей на звание уютной, вся эта коробка выглядела бы, как один огромный морг или космическая станция, заброшенная и давно необитаемая.  
  
      Все это — клетка, построенная лично для него, беспомощного и ничтожного хомяка в руках любопытных и всемогущих хозяев, что чувствуют над его жизнью абсолютную власть, и на данном этапе Германн уже даже не отрицает и не пытается сопротивляться — он просто смирился. У коробки нет дверей, нет выхода и входа, она запаяна, герметична, автономна, непроницаема — персональная тюрьма для одного живого человека, который не уверен, что действительно жив, и что он не кот, ожидающий, когда кто-то, наконец, откроет крышку и заглянет внутрь, чтобы огласить результат эксперимента. Второй человек в коробке вызывает еще больше вопросов, которые Германн не хочет задавать себе, не хочет задавать кому-то еще, не хочет знать на них ответы и не хочет знать, существуют ли они в реальности.  
  
      Германн не видел кончину мира своими глазами, как и не встречал ни разу настоящего Прекурсора лицом к лицу. Последовательность его воспоминаний вообще вызывает опасения у него самого — он помнит руки Ньютона на собственном горле, помнит дрожь его голоса, помнит слезы на его лице, помнит, как судорожно хватался за его ладони и нервно гладил по руке, надеясь, что настоящий Ньютон, там, где-то глубоко, узнает, что Германн его ни в чем не винит. Германн считает виновным только себя, ведь это он не заподозрил неладное, это он думал, что Ньютон оставил его одного, потому что Германн ему слишком осточертел.  
  
      Он помнит, как надрывно Ньютон просил у него прощения — не тот, захваченный Прекурсорами, а его, настоящий Ньютон, что держался из последних сил и кричал о помощи, когда Германн был самозабвенно занят самобичеванием. Самобичевание продолжается и по сей момент, превращаясь в замкнутый круг. Германн себя почти начинал ненавидеть. Следующее, что он помнит сразу после — это уже коробка.  
  
      Он пришел в себя, лежа на незнакомой постели прямо поверх покрывала, все в той же одежде, упираясь взглядом в незнакомый потолок. Рассеченная в схватке с охранниками губа ощущалась, как абсолютно целая — на ощупь оказалась такой же. По спине Германна пробежал неприятный холодок. Огромное зеркало на стене сообщило о том, что он и вовсе не выглядит потрепанным — за вычетом того, что полагается по возрасту. Нога, прежде не дававшая покоя, больше не болела, совсем, ни капли, будто ее и не было вовсе. Германн еще сильнее стискивал пальцы на рукояти трости, надеясь хоть так почувствовать связь с реальностью.  
  
      Он не может сказать и того, сколько километров этих коридоров он прошел — каждый новый был похож на предыдущий, каждая новая комната была неотличима от той, что он покинул перед ней — не помогала даже разная мебель, разные картины на стенах, разные формы и размеры комнат.  
  
      А потом он встретил того, кого хотел бы увидеть больше всего на свете. Того, кого он сильнее всего боялся тут найти.  
  
      То, что он встретил, было Ньютоном, одновременно им и не являясь. Голос был тем же, те же черты лица, та же походка, рост, вес, куда ни ткни — все принадлежало Ньютону, но самого Ньютона внутри словно и не было, а если и был, то в количестве, которое даже невозможно было ощутить.  
  
      Германн абсолютно точно знал — то не Ньютон, то лишь его оболочка, почти полностью захваченная, порабощенная, переваренная тварями в его голове, но именно эта оболочка смотрит на него почти с обожанием, с одержимостью, настораживая и пугая. Эта всего лишь оболочка, что умудряется быть его надзирателем, сокамерником и тюремными колодками одновременно.  
  
      Он не видел кончины мира, он не знает, где он и сколько он тут, но он еще способен трезво размышлять, чтобы прийти к выводу, что едва ли бы он находился в подобном месте, будь конец мира всего лишь ложью или хитрой уловкой Прекурсоров. У него ни на секунду не возникло сомнений, когда они сказали об этом устами Ньютона, его постоянно обветренными губами, которые он всегда нервно облизывал. Едва ли Прекурсоры способны нервничать и облизывать губы, им это ни к чему — с холодной отчужденностью Германн даже задумался о вероятном влиянии разума Ньютона на Прекурсоров — феномен, наверняка, был бы очень любопытным. Ньютон бы оценил. Германн стал ловить себя на мысли, что слишком часто упоминает Ньютона в прошедшем времени, хоть и понимает, что чисто с технической стороны надежды никакой.  
  
      Зачем он вообще тут, зачем было сохранять его жизнь, зачем им утруждать себя и держать его в этой коробке, зачем им, черт побери, ментально выпотрошенное тело Ньютона? Германн одновременно хотел задать вопросы, и вместе с тем не хотел получать на них ответы.  
  
      Спустя несколько метафорических дней Германн опробовал чертово зеркало собственной тростью — та с глухим звуком отскочила, не оставив на отражающей поверхности ни следа. Германн чувствовал, как приближается к нервному срыву. Ньютон, стоящий в проходе, лишь криво усмехнулся, никак не комментируя. Он вообще постоянно крутился поблизости — радует лишь, что не каждую минуту, хотя счет тем давно утерян и само название больше не имеет смысла.  
  
      Германн близок к тому, чтобы сдаться, чтобы убить себя, но пластиковый кукольный дом словно специально, с издевкой, спроектирован так, чтобы ребенок в нем не поранился. Ньютон, или Прекурсоры, или все вместе, кто их теперь разберет — продолжают с ним разговаривать, наблюдать, изучать. Германну слишком больно — нога по-прежнему не болит, пальцы все еще цепляются за трость, и единственная боль, что существует — боль душевная, что сильна так, что становится невыносимо. Но вместе с тем, пусть и всего на время, но Германн все же чувствует себя живым.  
  
      Он не помнит, когда последний раз ел, хуже — он не помнит, когда ему в последний раз вообще хотелось. Хотя теперь это уже почти на руку — едва ли в этой коробке может найтись что-то съедобное. Ньютон все время крутится рядом, и тоже не упоминает о еде. Германн с мертвецким безразличием отмечает про себя, что раз так, то и плевать уже. Может, без еды организм истощится и убьет его скорее.  
  
      Он уповает на то, что однажды он устанет достаточно, чтобы просто уснуть и выпасть из этой извращенной реальности — куда, значения не имеет, лишь бы прочь отсюда. Но вместо этого Германн лишь лежит, по ощущениям, днями, и буравит взглядом однотонный скучный потолок, что теперь уже не кажется незнакомым — теперь он уже стоит поперек горла, отвратительно одинаковый на каждом квадратном метре этой проклятой коробки. Ньютон, развалившийся в кресле рядом, то молчит, наблюдая, то трещит без умолку о чем-то, что Германн не в силах слушать, не в силах понять, не в силах как-то осмыслить.  
  
      Германн старается не думать о том, какой у них взгляд — он окончательно потерял возможность видеть в Ньютоне что-то, кроме них — они смотрят пристально, с любопытством, с одержимостью, с необъяснимой потусторонней страстью, и Германн готов до бесконечности думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не об этом. Ньютон никогда так не смотрел. У того болвана — у Германна щемит в груди, когда он упоминает его про себя с таким трепетом — всегда был взгляд пытливый, но нежный и любящий, и, вопреки всем нападкам Германна и заблуждениям окружающих, он никогда не выглядел таким безумцем.  
  
      Не будь Германн рациональным и умным человеком, пришел бы к абсурдному предположению, что Прекурсоры на него смотрят со своей извращенной концепцией обожания, любви и симпатии. Бред, сказал себе Германн.  
  
      Вероятное воздействие разума Ньютона на Прекурсоров — феномен, наверняка, был бы очень любопытным. Ньютон бы оценил. Возможно, оценивает прямо сейчас.  
  
      По ощущениям, Германн тут пробыл уже пару тысяч лет — последние веков восемь пролежав на кровати — Ньютону все не надоело трещать. О чем он вообще? Плевать, говорит себе Германн. Это не Ньютон. Ньютона давно нет. Ты тут один, Германн Готтлиб, а тот, кто сидит в этой коробке с тобой — кто угодно, но не Ньютон Гайзлер, что любит копошиться во внутренностях кайдзю, выдвигать свои безумные теории, таскать без спроса еду с твоей половины холодильника, хвастаться новой глупой фигуркой, которую урвал на распродаже, будто у него без того лаборатория ими не завалена.  
  
      Со скупой усмешкой он думает лишь о том, что стокгольмский синдром в этот раз дал сбой — ему не хочется питать симпатию к своему тюремщику. Даже, если он выглядит, как Ньютон. Тем более, если он выглядит, как Ньютон. Ньютон бы такого никогда не сделал.  
  
      Германн не вслушивается в его бредни, он не хочет слышать, он научился абстрагироваться, хотя раньше он не смог бы и на минуту сконцентрироваться, слыша его голос. Прокручивает в голове все воспоминания, что у него есть.  
  
      «…или я умер, и это твоя вина, это ты меня довел, а значит, я выиграл. В некотором роде…»  
  
      Германн уже даже не кривится. Не то воспоминание. Руки Ньютона стискивают горло, голос его дрожит, он просит прощения, Германн любовно оглаживает костяшки пальцев, что вот-вот могут его убить. Ньютон в слезах. Вероятно, это была их последняя встреча.  
  
      Германн не знает, сколько он уже тут находится, надеется лишь, что однажды этот лже-Ньютон заткнется и даст ему уже сойти с ума окончательно. Возможно, Ньютон тогда и впрямь убил его, и это место — Ад, которого он заслужил.  
  
      Уже без особой надежды он думает, что может быть и не умер, а лежит себе в какой-нибудь коме, и где-то там скоро отключат жизнеобеспечение. Он не уверен, что если вернется, там будет ждать его хоть кто-то.  
  
      Может, это все — просто затяжной кошмар и скоро он проснется в своей маленькой убогой и холодной комнате гонконгского шаттердома, правая нога будет ныть от боли, но на столе его ждут обезболивающие, а в лаборатории — Ньютон и его банки с омерзительными внутренностями. Красота, но как-то неубедительно.  
  
      Единственная мысль, не вызывающая в нем противоречий — это надежда на то, что он не жив на самом деле.


End file.
